Gil's 'secret' romance
by XzellaZ
Summary: It's my first story, it's GilxAda ,and I hope you like it ! I do not own pandora hearts..
1. Chapter 1

,,The hat is missing again?"

It was morning ,a beautiful morning after a there was Oscar in the living room drinking like 5 minutes of peace entered Gil in the room with a sleepy face .

``Good morning' Gil " smiled Oscar.

``Good `yawn~ morning" he threw himself on the sofa.

``Speaking of wich,where's your hat Gil? I haven't seen it for a while…"

``Oh…my hat….you're right ….my hat…my ha…." Realizing the facts ``my HAT!!!" he ran out of the room with an extreme speed .

``_My hat ,where is it,my hat!!I can't find it …what the…..?..."_

He was searching the whole house like a crazy man. At the entrance he fell down .Sighing and insulting himself ,he found a card on the parquet,it was a note.

``_How are you Gilbert-sama ? I'm sorry I couldn't see you yesterday 'cause I was in a hurry ,but because I know you wouldn't visit me for nothing in the world ,I took your hat along with me .So ,if you really want it back , come and visit me , my room is on the 2__nd__ floor ! _

_From Ada V. "_

``You……you…." Really pissed off.

_~After 10 minutes~_

_``Now I gotta go to see her if I want my own hat back ? What a nonsense ,I just don't understand her…B-rabbit is teasing me always with those damned cats of Oscar's and now this …..SHIT!!!!_

Without anyone noticing him,he entered the Academy . Going at the back doors ,at 10 steps from the door he saw two students kissing, he retired immediately and run out,hiding behind a door .after some traps and teacher meetings .he managed somehowto the 2nd floor ,and then to the 10th room, the first room on the he heard some noises , and hid himself behind the were about two teachers talking .

``And what do you think?" asked one of them .

``About what ?" with the same tone.

``Hmm..I've heard that ,they finally decided on a fiancé for our lovely Ada Vessalius isn't it great?!!? And who could be the lucky gentleman ?" laughing.

``There are no traces or hints about him ,they will announce it two weeks from now,I can't wait to see who will he be ,but still I bet on Elliot Nightray…" thinking.

``That's right , he's the only one who deserve to be the lovely Ada's fiancé …"

And then the two teachers were approaching Gil , he was on a shock , he couldn't believe his ears .But he knew that the teachers will see him , if he doesn't move.

So without realizing his acts , he walked to the 10th room and knocked disperately , 'cause there were about 3 seconds and the teachers would be behind his back.

``Wait!! I'm coming !Wait a little !!"Ada was screaming.

*knock, knock, knock *

Gil was even more of a desperate .At the breakdown moment , without thinking of consequences he entered in a merely 1 second the room, before the teachers would've noticed him. They only saw a shadow passing by.

``Eh?? What was that?" asked a teacher.

``What?" even more surprised .

``Oh, I'm only hallucinating…"

Gil was standing faced to the door ,sighing that he escaped the death penalty.

``I said wait ,I'm changi…oh…Gil…" she was standing behind him , with a single with skirt and with a bra.

``Oh, I'm sorry ,I…" he turned back to her ``I …eh…Ah….,sorry ,I didn't see anything" he turned back immediately .

``_Gil…"_

``Can you please dress up , then we can talk normally " he turned back to her.

``W.. W.. What are you doing ???" she screamed embarrassed .

``Ah.. Ah.. sorry .. I forgot !! .." he was shaking his hands .

``Just shut up ,and wait a little " she whispered .

``But… eh…" shivering.

``SHUT UP!!" angry.

The problem was the mirror before Ada , and so if Gil saw everything without wanting .

``Ada…" shivering even worse .

``I said shut up !'' searching all over the bed until she found a 'normal' bare-shouldered shirt.

``Ah that's all , ok, Gil now you can turn back ,hehe…"

``Ok…" he was shivering like he saw a ghost or even worse maybe a cat .

``Gil are you alright ?Your face is pale, I don 't know what , but I don't think you're seeing any cats in my room ..so wha…'' she saw the mirror besides the door.

``Eh.. h.. h.." totally embarrassed ,``_or could I use this in my favour ..?' '_smirk.`` Oh, you're shaking so badly , afterseeing my sexy body , Gil?" she grew two evil wings on her back.

``That's not it !!! I just…I …"

~ ``decided on a fiancé …"~

Now he was trembling , coming back to reality he saw his hat on the giant bed in the room .

``MY HAT!!!!!" he screamed happily .

Before he could jump on the bed after his hat Ada was standing before him.

``What now?" pissed off " I've come for my hat that's all " he went to the bed after his hat.

``And you're not gonna pay for seeing my body ?" angry.

``It wasn't my intention ~blush~ ."

``Ah … " she took something small from her pocket and locked up the door.

``What are you doing?" Gil heard the sound of the key.

``Then it's okay if uncle Oscar hears about this little accident of yours too , right?" she smiled like a small devil.

``Eh… "..he was shivering again , his forehead was sweating already "_Oscar -san"_.

Then he imagined something like a horror film or some torturing with 100 hundred cats following him 24/24 hours .

``NO!!! Definitely NOT!!! " he was shaking Ada 's shoulders .

``I won't tell him " smiling like a devil.

``Oh, thank you !" feeling peaceful.

``Of course ,I won't tell anything , if you can take your hat back !"

``I just have to take it back , what the ..?"

``And?" she took the key and showed it to Gil "How you plan to go out?" she hid the key into her bra .

``No.., you, you ,you, … you.. don't mean you .." embarrassed .

``Hehe, you gotta get the hat.. and the key.. that' s all !" smiling .

`` No, no, no, no, no, no,No!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

II. ''The key"

``You … just have to get the key !" smirking.

``…..'' trembling.

``Ah…. you got two options , idiot!!!"

``What's the other one?" shining eyes.

``1: you get the key and the hat , 2: you don't get the key, I give you the hat and I write a letter to uncle Oscar ,ah no, I better talk to him personally , to report his little bully Gil.. hehe…"

Now there was standing a mountain of stone before Ada.

``It's the same,I still got a single choice!!!" screaming.

``Then , option 3 Go home , without the hat!!" smirking an evil smile .

Gil was meditating in the corner of the room , in a bad situation.

``to die , or not to die by cat hands…heh…" he sighed.

``I still think that it's more easier than to diel with Alice-san , then I should tell her to tease you more and uncle Oscar too…" thinking.

``_cats…cats….cats…_I just have to take the key right? That's all?" devilish eyes.

``Ah , yeah…" surprised from his tone.

Without thinking anymore he throw Ada on the bed , and now he was near 5 cm her lips.

``Gil…" whispering.

``I just got to take the key , don't I ?"

``Yeah…"

He was approaching her to kiss her , but at the very moment of the kiss , he stpped and stood up on the bed.

``I still can't do it!!!!" shaking his head.

~``I bet on Eliot !``~

He got a sad face.

``_Gil…idiot…"_sighing she throw Gil on the bed and kissed him forcefully and passionately .

``Ada, wait …." But she kissed him again not letting him complain or even breath.

``Then I shall give you a little help in getting the key, G-I-L" whispering his name,

``What? Ada , wait , Ada" she kissed him again,forcing herself on him , her hands were playing in his black , curly hair.

``A.. da,," then at last he lost his control over his actions and his body .He took her little and fragile body throwing it opposite on the bed , making him to be on the top and kissed her even more passionately.

Whit his right hand in her blonde and messy hair and with his left hand he teared her little pink bra noticing he left a kiss mark on her left breast.

``Mm… Nn… Ah..``

Without taking off her bra , he slowly extracted the key with his tongue that was between her two breasts . Almost licking , he took slowly with his mouth the key .He lifted it , revealing his sweating forehead and face , then took it with his left hand.

``So I got the key'' whispering.

``Hah…yeahh.." she slowly took his head using her right hand , stood up to approach his face , kissing him again , with the same force.

Not complaining this time Gil responded with the same passion. Then she started to unbutton his shirt until the middle , letting Gil breath from their kiss, she kissed his chest , almost sucking it a little, making Gil blush.

Not showing his embarrassment he took the key again and his hat this time , then silently leaved the room, before closing the door Ada said:

``Will you …will you come again?" she asked slowly.

Gil did not respond , but he did smile then leaved .

``_Gil…_Oh….he left like that with his shirt …hmm… heheh…"

***

As he was leaving the school at the main entrance , the center hall was full f students. And the all girl students crowded in a place just to admire the newcomer.

``look, look !!!''

``Ah he's so sexy…''

``Yeah, look at his shirt…"

``Is he from our school?"

``Who's he….?"

All the girls were whispering something about him. Then a voice stopped him , it came from behind .

``stop right there, intruder! '' screamed, an old voice ,it was the voice of the main teacher of the school .She was like 60 years old , old and severe.

Gil did not stop at the first advertisement .

``I said stop , you seaweed head!!'' she screamed.

Now Gil did stop with an extremely angry face.

``What did you say?'' pissed off.

``I said stop !" like an order.

11And what a business do you have with me , madame?" he asked with an angelic smile that made every girl collapse.

``You're not wearing the uniform!!"

``Oh, my, but I'm not a student of this school madame, I'm already 24!" fake smile…

``Ahhh!!! Oh!!... he's 24 !" the girls were screaming.

``Wha…?That makes you an intruder !! how dare y…

``What' s this commotion ??" entered Eliot in the hallway.

``Ah, Eliot-sama , you see, an intruder s in our school , and now..

Eliot looked around then glanced Gil, he went straight to him.

``And what business do you have here? suppose that you didn't come to talk with me , right?" with a cold expression.

``Yeah, you're right, I didn't come for you" the same coldness.

``Then what brings you in our school?" worsening coldness.

``It's none of your business, brats like you should quietly study in their room, don't you think?"

``And idiot adults like you , should stay home reading newspaper and drinking their tea with a cat in their lap!"

``You're making me sound like an old geezer!" pissed off.

``That was my intention."

``How dare you to speak like that with Eliot-sama!" the teacher was standing between those two.

``SHUT UP!!" Gil and Eliot .

``If you've finished you business , then leave!!" raising his voice.

``Are you trying to order me around, brat?"

There were stranding face-to-face with a black aura surrounding them.

``I'm not trying , I'm ordering you!" with a superiority voice and tone.

``You can't order me ."finally smiling(oh.. fake smile..) he turned back going to the entrance.

``I'm the heir of the family , so I can order you!" screaming that everyone could hear .

Gil stopped and looked back with an eye.

``But I'm still the oldest in the family Eliot, don't forget !" angel smile , as he turned back his head , something was blocking his way.

``Whaa!!!!..."

``Ahhh….!!!"

``Vincent-sama!!" the teacher went to welcome him.

``You must the teacher, I'm very sorry if this young man caused problems , please forgive us!" bowed his head.

``There are no problems , sir!!"

``Then , we should leave , com'n Gil, let's go !" searching with his eyes.

Gil was already at the entrance , shaking his hand , in sign of good-bye.

``Gil!!! Wait for me !!!" he jumped on his back.

``Stop it, Vincent!!" angry.

``Excuse me , but is their relationship ?"asked the teacher`` Is he Vincent-sama's servant?"

``Servant?HAHAHAHHAHA!!!." with a dark aura surrounding him more like killing aura.`` He's Gilbert Nightray , the oldest –I think- son of the Nightray family" explained Eliot , the leaved carried away by Reo.

The teacher collapsed on the floor.

``~I treated a son of a duke family like that~"….


	3. Chapter 3

III. ``Visit"

3 days passed since the 'incident', and Gil recovered his hat.

And like this has become finally spring, more exactly March.

The servants were running up and down on the stairs.

``What's going on?" asked Gil , trying not to hit someone in his way.

``Don't you know? Ada is coming home , it's her spring holiday !"smiled 'til his ears Oscar, behind Gil.

Gil was shocked.

``_She's coming here.......Here??? For a whole week and …AND??"_

``Hello!!!" entered the door Ada.

``Ada! My lovely Ada!" hugged her Oscar.

Just like that for the moment Gil disappeared.

**

'Til night Gil hid himself from everyone.

``_Oh, God , how … can … I live like this… for an entire week? Just how could I …"_

Gil , I finally found you! This is where you were!" appeared Oscar.

``Whaaat….? " Gil fell down from the surprise . Oscar was analyzing Gil, at every point and every part.

``What happened?" asked Gil scared.

``Hmm… I see, aham, I see…" thinking.

``What?...?"

``3 days ago you had a kiss mark on your chest but it seems that it's gone for now…."

``A ki…. A kiss mark ?What're you talking about?"

``You should know better , don't you think, Gil?" he smirked.

Gil forced himself to remember something until he saw the image is his head when Ada kissed his chest and become red completely.

``See? You remembered! Now I have a little present for you , my beloved darlin'!!Gil!!!!"_he dared to touch my beloved Ada without telling me anything and he lied too….hmmm…"_ he took from behind a cat .

``Miauuu! Miauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu……."

``A caaaaaatt… A cat…."

``Hmmm…." Smirked.

``NOOOO!!!"on the stairs down and up, everywhere Gil ran Oscar ran after him holding the cat , not losing sight of Gil.

``I'll catch you , Gil!!!Hahahahha….!!!"

``No, you Won'T , heh… heh.. " _I need a room , I need a damn room to lock myself there. And I need it now , That cat , That damned cat it's gonna… no!!!"_

He turned the corner on the floor and entered the first room , locking it whit the key , then throwing it on the bed .

It was a dark room , somehow familiar to Gil , but in that moment he could not think about the room.

``Gil!!!Where are you???'Oscar was searching on the floor.

``I'm safe now…heh… hehe…" half smile.

``Who's there?"a new voice .

``_That voice.. no what… wait.. Ada?"_

Ada illuminated the room , so that she could see trough the darkness..

``Gil?"surprised look.

It was a bigger surprise for gil .Ada was standing in front of him with a single yellow towel on her and wet hair. She came from the bathroom, she just took a swallowed.

``Ada…"whispering.

``Gil…Gil!!!" she jumped on him.

``Ada, stop!! And please could you leave the room?please?!!!?

``Leave the room? But uncle Oscar is out and Gil, this is your room!

``My … what?" he looked around , yeah… it was really his room.

``What 'll think uncle Oscar , if I leave the room dressed like this?" smiling.

``Eh….-thinking- …than …stay…here, but at last stay away from me…

``Why?" screaming!

Gil put his right hand on her mouth.

``Ssshhh!!!"whispered in her ear.

She looked at him angry.

``Gil, I know you're there!!!... Ah men , wait a little , I understand you can't come out right? Wait just a moment I got the key from your room. I'll open it right now !!~Miauuuu!~

``Hehh?" Gil and Ada surprised.

Gil's shirt was already wet from Ada's towel and his hair pins too.

``And now what? If Oscar enters now and see us like this…! " A sudden image appeared in his head : ``_Gil , you dare to do this to my lovely niece? I'm gonna kill you right now!!!HAahahah!!!"_Trying to calm himself he was looking around his room , there was nothing to cover Ada .. and he was wet from her too.

``Hm…M…"Ada was struggling in his arms.

``Ssshhh!!"

``Mmm"she showed him the closet , a perfect place for ezitated .Oscar turned the key in the lock and merely opened the door, then he entered the room.

``Gil, are you here?" the room was empty"It's odd , I throught you were here , then I better take the key , where is it?It's on the bed…ohoho…Iif I look the the door then Gil won't be able to come in heh….hehe….

``_Don't even think to lock the door Oscar!!!!"_

Oscar locked the door , then the noise of the key in the lock disappeared too, Oscar's heavy steps too.

``Gil, are you ok?"

They were in Gil's closet in the room , although there were enough space for both of them .

Gil was still shivering.

``There was a cat, in my room , a caat…."

He stillhold his hand on her mouth , without noticing. Ada was standing on him breathless from Gil's hand.

``Mmmm…!!"

``What?" seeing his hand "Oh, sorry!Now it's our chance we can go out, and you can return to your room too and-.."

Without thinking anymore she kissed him.

``I don't want to go back to my room!" and kissed him again, with more force and passion , not letting Gil breath , forcing herself on him , her breasts were already nearly visible , making Gil embarrassed.

``Ada, stop!!" trying to breath.

``I won't stop!" like this she didn't stop, kissin him over and over again.

``Ada stop, we're in the closet , Ada!"

``Then, let's go on the bed !"shining eyes.

`That's not what I mean Ada!"

Slowly he loifted Ada up and leaved the closet putting her down.

``Then what, you dislike me?What's wrong with you , if it was the two of us at last you gave me a kiss , and now you won't even let me approach you?" with teary eyes.

~``They decided on a fiancé-!"~

``_I can't possible say it …!"_he hada sad face.

``I've had enough , what, Iwas merely a toy for you, with what you could play when you wanted the throw it away, leave it alone?I bet you couldn't do something like this to Oz, to leave him alone for days , without a single `See you later' or anote, or something!!!"she collapsed on her knees"You should've told me if you don't need me …."almost crying.

Gil listened frozen.

``Yeah, you're silly ofme , how could I possibly think that you like me , or you care for me , for Gil the most important is Oz, there's no way I could compete with my brother …right?....

``That's not it!That's not…it…"he went to her running and started to shake her , then he fell in her lap almost crying himself."That's not it…, I just…I .. don't think of you as a toy at all, I really do want you , and…"

``you….you….you…."pissed off.

``Ada?"

``Then can I have a request , my beloved Gil?" smirking.

``I'm not sure …."scared to death of her evil eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

IV. Her selfish request

Slowly, Ada climbed on Gil on the floor, then approached his wide opened lips.

``Then, can I request something master?``

``…I don't think that I can fulfill your wish…``

``You're Oz's servant, I'm his sister, which makes you my servant too, so Gilbert-sama I've a request, better said an order!``

``And now your stupid logic makes me your subordinate, and that order too…..`` _she's the same as Oz…ah no…that means it's better not to upset her …oh God..!- _trying to smile forcefully.

``Then…Would you make me yours?``

``Huh…HUH?`` -he suddenly stood up, half frozen and half cocked from embarrassment.

``It was an order, so you're not going to run anywhere, understood?``- ordering around with a cold expression. With her left hand she was holding the towel and with the other, holding Gil's shirt.

``It was an order, Gilbert!``

In the next second, Ada found herself lying on the bed, with Gil on top of her, holding both of her hands.

``Then I should take it as an order, right miss?``

``Ah…yeah…`` she said it blushing.

``Hmph…``

Then he kissed with passion as he hadn't done it before driving her crazy while playing with her still wet hair.

``I think Gil should enjoy himself right now`` said Oscar while drinking his coffee in the living-room reading the newspaper.

Slowly he started to kiss neck in lines almost licking at some point. After closing his eyes, he made sure that Ada can not escape his embrace and then squeezed one of her breasts.

``Mm..``

Kissing down her chest, he left an innocent kiss mark near her breast.

``Oh.. it's already too much for our princess?`` asked the little demon seeing how much she tries to control her voice. `` So alike for a kid like you.``

``K…k…k…Kid?`` she got angry. She took his hand and put it back on her blooming chest.

``But I don't feel like a kid, right Mister-Enjoys-the pleasure?``

He looked at her startled then ripped off the towel completely, revealing her breasts in their full beauty. He crossed them with his lips licking , sucking in on one of her nipples, making her moaning like a woman in pleasure. But her voice excited him more and more.

His hands traveled down and in circles around her breast, she moaned and showed a sexy expression for Gil. That made him grin one more time before losing in.

He stood up and unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the floor, his necktie was lying on the pillow, which Ada took care of seconds before. Ada couldn't help but stare at the half naked man in front of her. A view that she so wished to see. She couldn't stop Gil anymore nor she wanted to stop either.

She concentrated on the little sweat drops on his chest, sliding his abs .

He went back to her womanly breasts finishing what he had started, kissing them all over. With a slow motion he pulled down the towel which was hiding her lower body. She had to get a hold of the pillow next to her as Gil followed down her curves with his tongue. When he reached the area between her legs she automatically moaned and screamed out in pleasure.

He went to give her a little kiss on her huffing lips before thrusting in. at the moment she couldn't even begin to moan or scream. She stared in his eyes seeing that he was sweating too. She was melting under his spell. His wet and curly hair spilled over her face like a curtain. He moved an inch as she started moaning form over helming pleasure and pain at the same time. She got what she wanted.

She saw Gil naked from tip to toe and had him all for her. She gave herself in for the man she always loved.

After a few minutes he fell on the other side of the bed. Ada covered herself with a blanket. Gil went to the window as he pulled his black bathrobe, supposedly he took a shower. The…she was sleeping til now? Wait..it wasn't a dream right? She asked herself. No…the sensation was still there…the feel on her skin…the fire in her body.

Gil went to the door after getting his pants and shirt.

``Are you disappearing already?``

``I run out of cigarettes, I'm going to buy some `` he smiled to her. `` I won't disappear that easily …not anymore.``

``Mmm… `` angry, she went back to her warm bed and fell asleep.

``Looking for a smoke?``

``Huh…who's ther?``

In the living-room he saw Oscar and Oz standing next to the couch.

``Ah yeah…a smoke…but why are you awake at such an hour? ~yawn…yawn~

``Well…some strange noises woke me up. ``

Gil frozed.

``Eh..it must be one of your damned cats, don't you think, Oscar-san?, hehehe…heh…he..``.

_You're making my beloved Ada a damned cat_? ``So you do like cats don't you , Gil?``

``Of course not!`` pissed off…

``Of I see..```

After smoking the cigarettes, he went to bed. For a moment he looked at Ada's sleeping face and smiled lime and an angel, but inside he was a devil. The angel couldn't believe what he had just done and the devil was enjoying himself more and more.

He took a tress of her hair which with he started playing, curling it down and up then kissed her forehead.

``Good night`` he whispered.

``Mm…Gil…`` and that was her answer. Hearing his name during her sleep made him blush like a cute cat.

Before everyone woke up, Ada snatched in her room in her bed like nothing happened. She waited 30 minutes then went for breakfast.

``So tomorrow you are returning to the Academy, Ada?`` asked Oz while crunching a piece of bread.

``Yes, I still have something to prepare for the exams and I don't want to leave Elliot to do all the work alone. !``

``_Elliot…Elliot…._`` at the same time Gil crushed a cup of tea, and the liquid flowed down the table.

``Gil..you alright?`` asked him Oz.

``Of course. I'm perfectly very very very very very…..etc….fine``

``Ah…k..`` _better leave him alone for now…_

``I have work to do so I'll have to ask you Gil to escort Ada back to school. You have time don't you?

`` But I have work as we…``

`` I hear a yes, right?`` asked Oscar again.

Gil swallowed then answered the cat master.

`` Oh yeah…all the time you need. hehe…``


End file.
